


The Worst in Me

by Clor



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anger, Breathplay, Choking, F/M, Light Masochism, Out of Character, Violent Thoughts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clor/pseuds/Clor
Summary: Quando l'esasperazione prende il sopravvento ed il desiderio di porre fine ad una fastidiosa presenza si fa violento desiderio di giocare tra vita e morte.





	The Worst in Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Worst in Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748020) by [Clor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clor/pseuds/Clor)



> Storiella largamente ispirata al racconto "Le mani intorno il collo" di Moravia.  
> Mi devo trovare un hobby migliore nella vita.  
> Dedicata alla mia migliore amica che vorrebbe tanto strangolare il Demone d'Oro, ma mi delude perché non vorrebbe farlo secco.  
> Io e Zed ti giudichiamo.

"Guardò al collo: era forte, grosso, nervoso, quasi con un accenno di gonfiore davanti, come di gozzo; eppure gli parve bello perché espressivo. Di che cosa, espressivo? Di una volontà di vita, cieca, istintiva, caparbia, proterva." -A. Moravia.

 

Eri sempre stata una persona dalla pazienza encomiabile- lo sapevi tu e lo sapeva lui che, da diverso tempo, aveva iniziato a stuzzicarti con l'unico intento di innervosirti.  
Jhin si nutriva di esplosioni emotive e vederti sempre così composta lo intrigava; voleva sapere quale fosse la fine filigrana che impreziosiva le pagine della tua storia che già conosceva, ma a cui mancava qualcosa che tenevi saggiamente celato.  
Aveva iniziato ad invadere i tuoi spazi silenziosamente, come una presenza che voleva dimostrarsi innocua. Lo avevi lasciato fare con una certa diffidenza perché non disturbava troppo, si limitava a studiarti da lontano.  
In poco tempo aveva iniziato ad avvicinarsi sempre più, permettendosi di fare osservazioni sul tuo stile di vita, sulle tue abitudini e su ciò che facevi e questo non potevi accettarlo.  
Odiavi questi permessi che tu mai gli avevi concesso e, nonostante i tuoi continui ammonimenti sonori, continuavi ad essere invasa nei tuoi spazi personali.  
Un giorno Jhin aveva deciso di provocarti ancora, facendoti reclinare il capo lievemente all'indietro mentre stavi lavorando, così da poterti posare un bacio sulle labbra.  
Questo non lo avevi accettato, così ti eri girata di scatto e lo avevi spinto con violenza, facendolo ruzzolare sul tuo letto.  
Eri stanca di dover subire quella presenza opprimente, ma allo stesso tempo intrigante, quel ghigno costante e quegli occhi di ghiaccio taglienti come rasoi.  
Senza riflettere ti eri messa a cavalcioni su di lui per immobilizzarlo- circondandogli il collo con le mani.  
Avevi iniziato a stringere senza rendertene conto, volevi solo che quello sguardo perdesse la malizia che perennemente capeggiava su di esso, volevi zittirlo per ritrovare la pace interiore che ti stava sottraendo.  
Dopo le tue iniziali grida, era calato il silenzio. Lui era rimasto sorpreso da questo tua attacco ed istintivamente aveva portato le sue mani sulle tue, come per fermarti. Per un istante eri sicura di aver visto una scintilla di paura nei suoi occhi.  
Ora lo potevi sentire combattere per avere un minimo di ossigeno, ma la presa sulle tue dita era molto più leggera, come una carezza.  
Jhin si mosse appena, sistemandosi meglio sotto di te, alzando appena il bacino.  
Un tuo sussulto spezzò il silenzio e subito lo sguardo si era messo a cercare il suo, compiaciuto da quella costrizione che gli stavi provocando.  
Disgustoso. Volevi porre fine alla sua vita e la situazione lo aveva eccitato tanto da arrivare a sussurrarti con voce rauca, dopo che avevi allentato quasi completamente la presa, parole caustiche:  
"Non è strano? Stringimi in modo da congiungere le dita. Non avere paura di farmi male, voglio vedere se ci riesci."  
Lo avevi guardato con disprezzo, lo odiavi così tanto. Ti fece sobbalzare spingendoti delicatamente ancora contro la sua eccitazione, questa volta poggiando le mani sui tuoi fianchi. Voleva che fossi ben conscia di essere la causa del calore tra le sue gambe che ora premeva con insistenza contro di te.  
Come se fosse l'unica risposta adatta, le tue mani tornarono sulla sua pelle olivastra, premendo tanto da sentirlo annaspare.  
Un sorriso tagliava il suo viso, gli occhi liquidi colmi di una luce diversa.  
Jhin si divertiva così tanto nell'oscillare tra vita e morte e tu non eri che lo strumento per tutto ciò. Eppure tu avevi la sua vita in mano.  
Una scarica di adrenalina ti percorse la schiena, _quanto potere_.  
Avresti potuto decidere da un momento all'altro di porre fine alla sua vita, di prolungare anche un solo secondo di troppo quella stretta mortale ed ucciderlo. Eppure non lo stavi facendo.  
E non lo avresti mai fatto.


End file.
